


The Dreamy Dragon

by CrimsonKat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chance Meetings, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Drabble, Draco's Den's A Slytherin Walks Into A Pub Fic-A-Thon, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKat/pseuds/CrimsonKat
Summary: Insomnia leads to a random walk ending in a surprise meeting.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: A Slytherin Walks Into A Pub





	The Dreamy Dragon

The biggest downside to walking through muggle town was that he couldn't use a bubble charm to keep himself dry and he was pants at transfiguring an umbrella. So, here he was, walking through whatever muggle town they happened to he in because he couldn't sleep. He had found his way to this dimly lit cobbled street with an odd little shop at the dead end. Staring at the sign, there was a dragon sitting in an armchair reading a book and drinking a cup of tea. If he stared long enough he would swear that dragon moved. Either way inside looked warm and dry and a hot cuppa was just what he needed. 

Opening the door the smell of cocoa and cinnamon greeted him, he paused just inside the door to take in the smells and the rush of warmth. He felt the tingle of a warming spell and knew that he had walked into the most unassuming wizarding establishment he'd ever seen. 

"Blaise? Is that you?" A woman's voice came from his right. He turned towards her and stared in shock. Of all the people to find in a cafe at 2am, she was not who he expected. 

"Mum? What are you doing here?" 

The blond woman chuckled as she gestured to the seat across from her. "My darling other son, what are you doing in Bucharest?" 

"I could ask you the same thing. And I will, right after I get…" a cup of cinnamon topped cocoa appeared in front of him, he looked around and no one noticed. 

"Magical people are drawn to magical places, we might be in the midst of a Muggle village but I promise you, you won't find a muggle here." 

"I know why I'm in Bucharest, what I don't know is why you're in Bucharest." 

"My darling boy, do I ever need a reason to be anywhere?" As she sipped her tea Blaise could see a mournful look cross her face. 

He reached out and grabbed her hand across the table, "Cissa, you're a second mother to me, and if there is something going on you can talk to me."

Narcissus squeezed his hand and smiled, "I know dear, but it will be just fine in time. Tell me, how is your darling wife?" 

Blaise shook his head ever so slightly and smiled. If this was how she wanted to go, then he would do it her way. Cissa never gave up anything she didn't want to. 

"She's doing good mum, we're even expecting our first baby soon."

"If you're soon to have a baby, then what, pray tell, are you doing here?"

"You know Hermione, mum, she has so much she wants to do and research is her way of relaxing. There's no better way to do that then to come somewhere she's never been." 

"That's our girl!" Narcissa genuinely smiled then. "You better head on back and help her get some rest before she reads until sunrise."

They stood from their seats and embraced. Narcissa kissed Blaise's cheek and out an extra cinnamon topped cocoa in his hand to go. "Give her my love, won't you." 

"Always." Blaise kissed her cheek in return, "Come see us soon, you have a new grandchild to hold very soon."

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble that has been hard to bring together due to personal challenges but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.


End file.
